Love Rejoiced
by Callout
Summary: Morning struck, Zack recalls the night before. He was this close on losing Aerith. Turns out it was the most important night of their lives! ZackXAerith romance/hurt/comfort/humour/lemon
1. Falling Apart

**Authors Note: Another Zack and Aerith fan fic. Yes. . . I'm a die hard fan. . . even though it's old. . .anyway. . .**

**There is a little bit of humour in this, but more romance and fluffiness**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Relationship In Climax<strong>

**Light creeped its way through the curtains, it grazed over Zack's closed eyes, annoying him enough to awake from his slumber.**

He groaned a bit as he laid on his back, azure eyes catching a glimps of the white ceiling. White, plain, there's nothing going on up there. He turned to his side facing his most prized possession.

Aerith laid on her side aswell, she slept soundly, her breathing formed a soft whisper. Her left arm held her small head for support, while her right arm laid before her. Zack smiled at her beauty, she wasn't at least bit unsatisfying.

Her naked torso was exposed, giving Zack a good view of her cleavage, created by her laid out arms,she even sported a nice soft flat belly, that rose at each exhale. The other half of her body was covered by a thick layer of blankets.

He marveled at her body one last time, as he noticed the red marks that formed on her breasts, shoulders, neck, and stomach. With that in mind he too noticed the same reddish marks on his own body.

Their night of love making seemed to have been the most exhilarating time of their lives. Hell it was the_ most_ important night of their lives!

Just how did it all happen. . .?

* * *

><p><strong>He finaly stepped out of the shower when he realized that time was not on his side.<strong>

He cursed under his breath as he quickly laid out the suit he was going to wear for tonight.

He thought for a moment,

_Collard shirt and tie? No, that place isn't that fancy. And not me. . . Ah! This'll do!_

He found a black turtle neck sweater, that will go excellent with the suit. It was not too formal nor wild for that sort of restaurant, and it fitted Zack's style pretty well.

Finaly he puts on his most comfortable pair of fancy shoes for the night and heads down the flight stairs, through his luxurious living room, out the door, and into his Rolls Royce vehicle. Zack sits on the drivers seat looking for a needed item in his pockets.

"Shit!" he curses again as he exists the car and into his condo. A few minutes and twenty-three seconds later, Zack final steps out of the building with the much needed keys and gets in the vehicle. The car shows the time on its dash board, 6:51pm.

_Fuck! I'm late. . . Aerith wait for me . . ._

His car pulls down slowly into the street when suddenly he realizes that he forgot something as equally important as his keys. He gets out of the car again,

What ever he's doing, he's lucky Aerith's a patient woman. . .

* * *

><p><strong>The car slowly drives through the curved street infront of the restaurant.<strong>

There, Zack was greeted by a slender valet, "Would you care to park your vehicle outside of restaurant grounds,Mr.-"

Zack throws the man his keys, "Yeah, yeah here."

The slender man catches the keys after it hits him on his chest. Zack, turns back, ". . .Don't scratch it, ya hear?" and runs off into the restaurant. Leaving behind a disrespected valet, well at least he was paid.

Zack walks up the steps of the restaurant and enters the waiting room. He skips past the people waiting in line, for what seems to be for all eternity, and talks to the woman managing the booth.

"Excuse me, miss?" he calls her with his soothing yet hurried voice.

The woman's eyes pull away from the long list of guests and meets a view much nicer than paper. But as the proffessional she is, the woman simply stated, "Sorry hun, if you want to eat here then you need to get in line. . ."

"I have reservations," Zack said impatiently.

"Oh, well, in that case. What's your name?"

"Zack Fair,"

"Hmmm," she looks through a medium sized book that was hidden under the booth's table. Her finger then trails down on the books papers for the given name.

"Ah, Zack Fair, table for two, right this way," The woman opened the glass door behind her and ushers Zack in.

Both Zack and the woman walked through the restaurant for the assigned table, passing the oversized aquarium, the oversized ice sculptures, the oversized buffet, and passing the bathrooms with the ladies door being gaurded by the oversized line of women.

Finaly, ending up to an area seated best with the restaurants talented orchestra, which was not oversized.

Zack noticed that the small round table assigned to him was empty, he sighs in relief, "Hey, thank's , I can walk on my own now," he thanks her with a charming smile.

The woman blushes, "A waiter will be of service to you, at once," she says and takes her leave. Little does Zack know that it wont be the last time he'd hear from her.

He takes his seat opposite from the orchestra as he waited for his date, for what seems like it was only a second.

"You're late," a soft but determined voice echoed behind him. He turns towards the annoyed woman, he grins, "Excuse me? Last time I checked I made it here first."

Her patience wore thin, "No you didn't! I was here first! You made me wait for an hour!" Her voice rising above everyone else's in the room, off the distance a pianist misses a key.

Zack's whole body turns towards the young woman, she appears to be a few seconds away from crying. Having to realize what he has done, he crosses towards her, wanting to take her small hand and sooth her troubles away. But she reacts differently and swats her hand away from his touch.

"All the time. . . It's all the time, _I_ have to _wait_ for your sorry ass to show up," tears fall from her eyes, staining her cheeks that were covered in blush.

Aerith then realizes that everyone in the restaurant was starring at her predicament, even the pianist, embarrassed she covers her face with her small hands. A table not planted, not far from where they're at sat a woman shaking her head, at disapproval.

Zack's heart melted in sorrow. It was painful to watch his most beloved cry, especially for something that could've been prevented. If only he didn't take that extra time he had taking a nap, things would've been different. All he wants to do now is sooth her.

"Aerith, Aerith come here, I'm sorry," he holds her by her shoulders with one arm, gently seating her right next to him. He pleads with her to stop crying, to forgive him from all the pain he has caused. And yet she still holds her face with the palm of her hands, only now she cries immensly, her breathing rough when a waiter arrives in bad timing. "Um. . .a-are you ready to order?"

"Does this look like I'm ready to order?-"

"Don't listen to him! I'm the one who's hungry!" responded Aerith in a childish manner.

"Ah! Okay, okay!," he begins to rub her back,"Poor thing didn't you eat?" he continues to rub her back gently while Aerith shakes her head, "Okay. . . Aerith?"

He pulls her hands away, "I'm sorry, so, so, very, very, sorry."

Aeriths watery eyes met his own, she hasn't fully realized it yet, but Zack would have so much pain in watching _her_ in a crying state she's in, that his heart burned with guilt and despair. To her all she see's is a man trying so hard for forgiveness,"Oh Zack. . ." she sounded, not forgiving, and yet,

A man from the crowd of customers cried out, "Take him back!"

But Aerith followed her own rules. Aerith slaps his shoulder and speaks in watery tone, "Don't ever do that again."

Zack's embrace tightens around her slender body, "I won't. . . Thank's babe."

He wipes away her wet cheeks with a napkin found on the table, Aerith seems to have gottened tired from all that crying and has done nothing to stop him from doing so.

Never again will he make her wait like that.

* * *

><p><strong>A change of tables, because Aerith was too embarrassed to sit with others who saw her throw a fit, and two large plates of lobster eased the couples moment of missery.<strong>

They now sit on a round table closes to the oversized aquarium. Every so often the couple takes their eyes off of one another to stare into the aquatic beauty. The tank consisted of lavish organisms with beautiful hues and patterns that Aerith has ever seen.

"Their beautiful," she commented. Zack stares back at the tank, filled with colorful reefs and fish, and back at his lady, "I don't think so, there's something even more beautiful before me than this overated tank."

Aerith blushes, deeper than the color of her make up allows, "Zack. . . I think it's too early for you to compliment me. Judging from what you've done earlier."

"But its true," his eyes gaze at the young woman. Her beautifuly long and wavy chestnut hair was pinned to the side with a rose pin, complimenting her adoring face. Her body wore a light pink dress that covered her most personal areas, leaving her thin arms, shoulders and most of her chest free from the stress of cloth.

"I wouldn't lie about something that's true," Aerith smiles gently.

"I love it when you're happy. So. . . I think it's time to set this right. . ."

Aeriths smile changes into a firm line when Zack gets off his seat and onto one knee. He takes her by the hand, "Aerith. . .," he had something behind his back, she just couldn't see it, quickly her whole character changes. She pressed her lips tighter, and wit a free hand she started to fan herself, "Oh my God it's finaly going to happen isn't it? I. . . told myself. . . I wouldn't start to cry. . ." Aerith sniffles at whats to come.

"Aerith Gainsborough, will you. . ."

"Yes. . ." she said softly. . .

". . .drink this Chateau Cos-d'Estournel with me?" With speed as quick as lightning, Zack whips out a bottle of one of the most expensive wines in the world. BEHOLD! His gift to his mistress.

Aerith stares at the young man before her, still waiting for an answer, she collected herself for a response, "Oh!," she wipes a non-visable tear away and sniffs,"Sure that would be great! I'd love some!" Her voice cracked at the second to last word.

"Ah, great! Waiter! Two glasses!"

Two glasses were brought to the table, Zack carefully opens the bottle of wine, the cork releases from its position and out came the red liquid into the crytal.

"I got this from a friend, I hope you'd love it," he hands her a glass with wine. Zack took his own and called out for cheers,"For the most beautiful woman in the world," his glass hanged in the air for the other to clasp its edge. Aerith laughed shakingly, and followed suit. The crystals chimed and they both cheered for the young womans beauty.

Zack held the glass to his lips, taking a sip of wine. While Aerith swallowed a mouthful, the taste bringing in a feel of satisfaction. A smile formed on her lips, "It's delicious!" she told him. It was no lie, really, Aerith took another gulp from the glass and finished her drink.

"Isn't it? It's my favorite,"

"Whats it made out of?"

"Oh, the usual. . .and, a slice of banora apple,"

"Wow, really? Thats probably why it tastes so good and its so expensive," Aerith holds out her glass.

Zack chuckles and fills her empty cup, she drinks without end and laughs. Laughs at her predicament.

She should of known that Zack wouldn't be ready to make such a huge decision. Being late all the time, dressing inappropriately to an _actual_ fancy banquet. . .Zack . . . is just a rich young man, dating an equally rich young woman, only to please, to sooth, to have fun. . .without commitment. He'd never seek a more solid relatoinship than this.

"Hey Aerith," he calls for her. She stops her depressing thinking for a moment and responds to him, "Yes, Zack?"

Blue eyes gazing into green, "I love you,"

". . ."

Aerith's heart swoons, she never felt so many emotions in one sitting. Love, hate, joy, sadness, everything into one.

Zack grew worried, "Aerith?"

She finaly came back to earth, "I love you too." She said quickly and without feeling, her eyes glued on the fine China. Oh look there's a small printing of a swan on the plate. She heard him call out for her, Aerith turns and finds Zack just inches away from her, his lips looked appealing. Dutifuly Aerith leans in for the kiss, which didn't last very long.

She retreats and lays her chin on the palm of her left hand and sighs, she looks away from Zack, eyes surveying the oversized tank. Leaving Zack all to himself on the other side of the round table, feeling confused and at the same time hurt.

_Did I do something wrong? Shit! That wine was very expensive,what did I do?_

It grew quiet between them for too long, until a waiter came by with the bill.

"Will that be all, sir?"

Zack didn't say a word, instead he nodded and took out his jet black credit card. Aerith bitter in her soul and mouth,"Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"May I have some more?"

"Sure," He gives the waiter his card and the man takes his leave, "I think I need 'nother too,"

The glasses filled. Aerith drinks again, drowning her pain. Zack drinks and laughs as well, only to mask his true passion for the young woman. The wine being the only cure for their disease was faslty deminishing.

* * *

><p><strong>They where absolutely buzzed!<strong>

Zack and Aerith waited for hours on end to make the affects of the wine wear off. However, servants and waiters stopped by every few minutes to give them warnings that the restaurant was to close and that they can't be of service no more, therefore they have to leave!

"Fuck. . . I. . .hic. . .don't give a. . .sshhiet. . .you. . .sstay here. . .and ssserve . . .me aand my sssweet heart. . .hic." Zack slurred. Aerith held her head with one arm that was bent on the table. "Shut up. . .since when. .hic. . . an asss. . .hole. . .like you. . .givess orderss!

"Thats it get them out of my restaurant," said the owner.

Both Zack and Aerith where ushered outside of the restaurant.

"Hey. . . Hey we can't go home like thisss. . .I hic. . .pay no demand. . .you too take us home. . ." Even though he was completely and utterly drunk, Zack was still stable enough to know whats smart and whats stupid.

A few minutes later a valet came by and was, well, forced to drive both Zack, Aerith, and Zack's car back home.

It was 10:47pm.

* * *

><p><strong>The valet was kind enough to leave them on Zack's side walk.<strong>

Aerith was on the floor barely able to stand on her own two feet, while Zack looked around the area and down to his lady.

"Hey. . .you can't leave her here . . . She doesn't live with me." Zack said sounding a little more sober. He watched as the poor valet _walked_ down the street home, as a your 'welcome anyways' the valet flipped Zack off.

Furious, Zack slurred some more, "Yeah, fuck off, you pussy ass bitch. . .ugh. . .the hell to your restaurant. . . you can suck my ballss. . .for all I care. . .No way I'm payin' yo' ass. . .ugh, come on Aerith, let's get inside. Ugh shiet. My frickin' head hurts. . . Hey wait. . .wait what you'd. . .call me?"

He reffered to the woman slowly getting on her feet, using the trash can next to her for support. "What are you talking about? Ugh. . .ouch. . ."

"Back at the restaurant. . .you called me. . . an, an asshole. Well that's the last time I'm ever taking you out!"

Aerith stumbles,"Good, maybe then I wont have to expect anything from you!" she said in a vile tone, she then did the unthinkable when she threw her purse at Zack, hitting him straight in the face. The impact made him lose his balance, and down he fell to the ground. Aerith begins to laugh.

Zacks anger took over, he quickly regained his footing, and walked towards the laughing woman, "You bitch, I'll show you, not to laugh at me,"

Aerith laughs even harder, "Ooh, what are you going to do? Is the puppy upset? Oh I'm so scared." Her laughing ceases when Zack grew close enough to grab a fistful of her chestnut hair. Aerith wailed in pain and that was all.

The second she wailed in pain, was the second Zack felt horrible in his stomach and heart. "Let me go!" demanded Aerith. Zacks hand lets go of Aerith, the young woman stumbles as she tries to find her footing. She then started out into the street. Zack quickly retaliates by grabbing hold of her arm, "Where do you think you're going at this time of night?"

"Home! I'm sick of being stuck with an asshole who doesn't care about anyone other than himself!" Aerith yells at the man, she walks past him into the night.

"Aerith, Aerith wait come back! Aerith I'm sorry-"

"Sorry, thats all I ever hear coming through your mouth! Sorry Aerith I'm so, so, very, very sorry!" She mimicked him from before, Zack stood motionless as she continued, "Well I'm sorry too! I'm sorry I've been apart of your stupid life for four years, without any love or passion I deserve! I'm sorry I spent four years of my life to an idiot who has commitment issues with his girl and not with his stupid job! I am truthfuly sorry! Sorry! I'm Sorry!" Aerith begins to cry, tears rolling down her cheeks increasingly, she wipes them away. Angered and bittered.

Zacks heart felt crushed, stepped on, thrown into boiling lake of lava, he felt like shit. For the first time in this whole evening tears finaly fell from his eyes.

"You think . . . I don't care about you? You think I dont love you?" he cries.

Aerith turns to the weeping man, she felt somber when he fell to his knees and cried. "I'm sorry I'm not the perfect man you always wanted, I'm sorry I'm not there when you want me to be, I'm sorry I don't make love to you as often as I should, I'm sorry that this night was a disasster, I'm sorry for letting you down like that. I'm sorry for appologizing too much! Just, please,"He pleads, Aerith stays at her toes, not giving into one second.

". . . Aerith don't go, I love you too much," he holds out a hand.

Aerith sniffles again, "You're so stupid," She sprints towards his kneeling body, passing his opened hand to give him a proper embrace. "I've put up with you for four years, I'm not letting you go that easily."

Zacks arms remotely holds her slender body tightly, as if she could vanish into thin air. "Aerith, I love you," he repeats, Aerith cries into his shoulder, "I love you too,"

A few seconds ago Zack was a drunken bastard,who didn't fully understand how to love his woman, now, he has a lot to make up for.

A few seconds ago Aerith was enraged and bitter, desperately needing love, but she stayed with the man, now, theres no turning back.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: To Be Continued Tomorrow. Or Whenever I Post It Up. I'm Tired. REVIEW! PLZ!<strong>


	2. Rejoiced

**Authors Note: Last Chapter**

**Please review it's not that hard. I shouldn't have to beg for feed back. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Lately, their relationship of four years has been falling apart. Aerith feels miserable at the thought of being with a man for so long without true commitment. Zack tries his hardest to keep his love from running away. Will their love be shattered tonight. . .?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aerith laid on the master sofa with her arms crossed on her flat belly,<strong>

She looked plainly at the fire that was crackling in the metal fireplace. The warmth of the heat was inviting, it kind of dimmed the pain that was pounding in her head.

"Well the water's done boiling," Zack sits next to her,"You sure you don't want one?" Aerith having to remember the events that took place that early evening, scooted farther away from Zack.

"You're still mad at me?"

"Yep," was all she said.

Zack sighed and placed a hot towel that he prepared in the kitchen on his face. Aerith bent her legs under her small body, "I think I better call my chauffeur to drive me home. You wouldn't do it."

"How would you know that?" Said Zack, his voice sounded muffled from the towel.

"I just do. I know you Zack."

"Well maybe this time it would be different," he muffled. "No," said Aerith.

"It wouldn't be a good way to end 'us' anyway,"

Zack pulled the towel off his face, he turns towards Aerith, which she wasn't looking back at him, "You're breaking up with me?"he said in a oddly normal tone.

At first she didn't say a word, but then, "I want to marry one day and have kids, three actually. I'm not going to get anything if I stick around waiting for you so," Aerith steps down from the comfortable sofa, her head spins in pain when she walks for the phone, it was too much, she tipped over and fell on the wooden floor. She gasps in pain.

Quickly Zack rushed towards her, he picks her up by the shoulders and lets her sit on the floor. Aeriths head swayed to the side ignoring Zack,

"Aerith, please don't go! I swear I didn't know,"

". . ."

"Aerith I. . . You know I can't-"

Then it hit him, like a deer in the middle of the road and an 18 wheeler. All this time. . .how could he have been so stupid. . .

* * *

><p><em>He was on an a business meeting when his cell phone rang. He answered it, "Aerith?"<em>

_"Zack, are we going-"_

_"Listen I have some company right now,"_

_"I was just wondering if you're taking me out tonight?"_

_"No. Not tonight. Im busy."_

_"Oh. . ."_

_"I have to go now."_

_"'Kay,"_

_He hangs up the phone and repeats her last words to his clients in a jokenly manner, "'Don't keep your guests waiting' she says." The men laugh and continued their work._

* * *

><p><strong>She wanted to spend more time with him. <strong>

That was one of her tiny wishes to him and he blew it. If he had spent more time with her instead of his work, he should have known she wanted to marry, he should've known that she wanted children from him. Hell, those things should have been done a long time ago, but no. Work was always first. If only he wasn't the workaholic he is, then he wouldn't have taken that extra nap that made him late to their date. Everything would've been better if he wasn't so clueless.

All Zack wanted to do in his moment of realization was weep, but most importantly hold the sickly young woman in his arms.

He dared not to say a word to her, instead he hid his face on the crook of her neck. Aerith felt warm liquid on the skin of her neck, she tensed and pushed Zack away from her. Aerith took note of his face, she has never seen a more painful expression on Zack's face since the day his step-father died.

Mechanically she raised her hands to hold his face gently. They're soft and warm, Zack's watery eyes closed in affection and upon doing so tears rolled down his cheeks. Tears slipped over the scar that was carved on his left cheek and landed on Aerith's palms. Aerith watched as the man before her break down into deep sighs of missery. He cried softly, the way a man would, his voice cracking each time he inhaled,

"Aerith," he said through tears, but barely audible that only Aerith would hear. His hands touched her own, then sliding down her forearms and on her own face. It wasn't until that very moment when Zack touched her, that she soon becan to cry herself. It wasn't the crying fit she had back at the restaurant, she didn't have the energy, her tears just rolled down, down until touching the palms of Zack's own hand.

His eyes, watery, red, and blue stared deep into the green orbs that was Aerith. He didn't say a word, all he did was cry. He cried for the woman before him and,

"Aerith. . .marry me. . ."

". . .what?"

". .s-sorry I'm not. . .the perfect man you've wanted. . .sorry for leaving. . .you alone for all. . .this time. I. . .want to make up for it. I want to love you. Please. . .marry me."

"I. . .I. . ." Aerith stuttered, she felt different, some how she felt wrong. She felt selfish. Zack loved his job in ShinRa corporation and she knew it. She knew that it was his dream to become a ecology hero by presenting new and better ideas for energy to the company and one day become president. Zack was obsessed with his love of work and she was obsessed with _him_. She called and called for him so they could go out together, never leaving time for himself nor to improve the company. Aerith wanted him all to herself, she just didn't realize it before. . . She was smothering him. . .

Now he's begging for her to stay, he proposed to her in a manner that was so unproffesional, unmanly, and it was all for her sake. All to make her happy. She's now been asked the question she's been waiting for, now if only the pain in her head and stomach will cease so she can give him her answer and maybe an apology.

"Aerith. . .please-!"

* * *

><p><strong>He stepped out of the shower for the second time and yawned.<strong>

The digital clock in his room glared 12:12am. Zack was very tired and sleepy, he walked towards his dresser and opened the first cabinet. He took out a pair of boxard briefs to put on for the night and dropped the towel that covered his privates. Zack heard a creaking sound coming from the bed as he tried the garment on and was startled.

His eyes peered onto the matress that carried a young sickly woman, she was covered completely with a thick layer of blankets, she was still asleep.

He sighed in relief, but she stirrs and wakes from her slumber. Quickly Zack puts on his underwear before she could see anything. He stumbles and falls right on his ass, the sound made Aerith look up from where she was laying and found half naked a man on the floor.

"Zack. . .where am I?"

"In my room. . ."

"This is. I haven't been here in a long time, you've changed it," Aerith spoke with a such softness and curiousity.

"Yeah, I was gettin' tired of the color red. . .blue's much better." He said getting up on his two feet.

Aerith noticed that he wasn't fully wearing anything and just stared at his lustful body. Zack noticed too and quickly covered himself with a robe, "Ah! I'll take you home in the morning just get some rest, I'll sleep on the couch for tonight-"

"Don't go!"

Zack stopped in his tracks, he looked at Aerith, she looked so small compared to that king sized bed, almost not visable to the naked eye.

"Stay, please."

Zack stood motionless.

". . .We've. . . haven't slept together in a long time. . ."she said.

Zacks mind recharged in seconds right after those final words. "Does this mean-"

_No! Don't say anything right now! She might have forgiven you, just might! Just don't screw this up!_

"-'Kay. . ."

He slowly crossed the room and to the bed, as if at any given moment Aerith might jump up and bite him. He stopped to pull back the thick layer of blankets in order for him to get in. His body sits on the matress. It makes a creaking noise as he enters and peals off the robe he sets it aside somewhere. Aerith was watching him the whole time, studying his movements like a researcher in the safari.

The last time they where in bed together, Aerith found out that Zack only slept with is boxers on. He never hid his superior body from the stress of PJ's, just blankets. . .Then something in Aerith came to mind,

"What happened? Where are my clothes?"

Zack laid down on the bed two feet away from Aerith,"Oh um. . .remember how we were on the floor?"

". . ."

"Well at the last moment. . .you puked on me-"

"What!"

"-and I had to get it off of me and you-"

"Oh no! I'm sorry!. . ."

"-so yeah. That's why you have one of my shirts on right now-"

"Zack,"

"-yeah,"

"I'm sorry. . ."

Zack turned towards her,"What?"

"I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. The truth is. . .I wanted you to myself. I wanted to be with you all the time. I was smothering you Zack. I didn't let you go do the things you've wanted, because I always wanted you around. I actually loved you too much to leave you alone,"

"Loved?"

Aerith rolled to her side, her loose wavy hair floowed suit, she now faces Zack, "Actually, . . . I still love you,"

Zack turns towards her as she speaks, his eyes never leaving her face, "I've realized that I don't want to leave you Zack. I'm too much in love with you. I-I want to stay. . .with you,"

His heart felt warm, he felt happy, the happiest he's ever been. "Aerith!" He scoots towards her in top speed and lands her a strong hug. His arms lock around her small body, she heaves a chocked up breathing sound, and he lets go, "Sorry-"

Zack gets pushed down on the bed, while Aerith rose to the top, "No! Don't say that anymore Zack! I forgive you now." She plants her lips on his, it was longer and heavier than before, in the end they both release in heavy breathing.

Astonished, Zack stared at the young woman on top of him. He took one strand of her wavy lock and brushed it behind her ear, "Aerith, I'm the one who should say sorry. I left you all alone. Can you forgive me?"

Seconds past,"Yep," she bents forward and kisses him. Zacks heart melted, he too joined in on the play and began to kiss her immensly. Their breathing became rough as the young man brushed his tongue on the ladies lower lip and pushed it into her wet mouth. She moaned because it delighted her to no end, her tongue danced with the likes of his own. A minute later, Aerith pulls back for air, and grazes her two fingers on Zacks features. His eyebrow, cheek bone, scar, and finaly chin,

"huff. . .Zack. . ."

". . .yeah,"

"When was the last time we made love?"

"I can't remember, a few months ago, I think. . ."

"Maybe eight,"

"Oh? That's a long time for leaving you alone like that."

"Yeah," Aerith sat on Zacks thighs when she clutched the ends of the massive shirt with her hands and pulled it up. With the dimed lights that engrossed the room, her endowments where shown. Aerith tossed the garment towards the side of the bed, while Zack marveled at the sight of his woman's natural gifts.

"Oh Aerith," Zack, without fear and thought, took hold of her twins.

"Zack!" she hissed. Her breasts where perky, not too small nor too big, they where the right size for him. He squeezed and gently yanked at them. Aerith sighed as he teased her, that sound made Zack feel different. He wanted to take her, like an excited puppy he wanted to play.

* * *

><p><strong>It was a beautiful day this morning.<strong>

Zack got off the bed without disturbing Aerith and made it to the bathroom. His fingers traced the numbers that were placed next to the automated shower, soon water ran from the spouts that where placed all over the human car wash, slowly becoming warmer then hot.

* * *

><p><strong>Her breathing was laboured and Zack enjoyed it so much.<strong>

The room was still dimly lit, but it was enough for them to enjoy their night together. The room was filled with the sighs and moans that left their lips, but mostly Aeriths.

She was now under Zacks body, her arms crossed behind his neck, fingers coiled into black locks. Her naked torso laid still, breasts plastered against his chest, everytime she breathed in they tightened, racking her nipples under Zack's pecs. Her legs strewed wide, letting Zack's clothed groin rub against her own clothed jewel. His forearms held him up for support,every now and then he'll grab a generous amount of her tit and began to slowly carressed it; pinching, licking the nipple until it turned hard.

". . .ahh, Zack" She responds to his touch. Zack pulls at the nipple with his lips and lets go, letting in ripple. He grinned and that made Aerith turn redder than she is now. Zack dives down on her, he kisses her passionatly at first, letting his tongue clash with hers, at release, a sliver of saliva connected them still.

"Hmm, nice tits. I've missed them so much," he told her while his hands still caressed the warm skin.

"Hm, Zack," she said, Zack began to blow on the wet nubs on her chest, gently, it grew cold for Aerith, making them harder. "Zack, don't tease me like that."

Zack looks right into her eyes, green, never having a moment to look away as she stares into his own. Until Zack smiles his most famous grin,"Oh you don't like it? Well, how 'bout this?"

Immediatly he begins to grind himself over Aerith's jewel. Quickly after that they both begin to moan, Zack's own hoarse breathing rumbled through his chest, while Aerith cried with high pitched sighs and mewls. (I think i made up a word?)"Ah. . .Aerith," he moaned right after the last grinding, as he felt her becoming wetter than before. Aerith's arms crossed above her naked chest as he continues to grind her.

As he finaly stopped, Zack bent over to kiss Aerith's neck. The kisses became licking then nibbles on flesh, forming into a bite of love. He continued this until her neck, collar bone, sides of her ribs, and breasts where riddled with heickeys. He sat to her side checking up on his work, she breathed heavily as he stares at her almost eatened flesh.

Aerith took it upon herself to move from her spot, she now sits on his crossed lap, arms coiled around his neck, then lips together. This time their kisses where a bit messy, both breathing in when a small opening was delivered. Sucking and deep breathing was heard from across the room, then a squeel coming from Aerith.

She felt a pair of strong hands slipping into the back of her silk panties, Zack gropped her cheeks. Tightening and releasing, feeling her soft skin. She moans quietly, her hand takes another that was rummaging in the confides of her underwear and places it on her lonely tit. He squeezes gently at her breast and at the same time on her butt cheek.

Zack stops his kissing.

Aerith looks upon him with confusion.

"Do something," he demands.

"Huh?-"

"I'm doing all the work-" he complains.

"Oh!. . .well-how 'bout this then."

She leans forward, kissing gently at his collar bone. Her lips then coil around the bone, sucking it gently, forming a heicky. When that was finished, her kisses trail up his neck. Zack doesn't feel amused, he just sits there, hand on one tit and the other, inside a womans underwear. He sighs. Aerith quickly caught up with how poorly she was pleasing Zack. Annoyed she clenched her teeth on his shoulder.

"Ah!" Zack yelps, but doesn't push away. Instantly, Aerith carried on her own duties on pleasing Zack, by taking her own hand to grab hold of his groin.

At the same time Zack groaned and Aerith gave a suprized gasp. She pulls away from Zack's sensitive area.

"Zack! I-I! S-sorry!"

Zack laughs and asks why she was apologizing. Aerith just stutters, unable to do anything, except, well, stutter.

Zack takes hold of her small hand, she watches as he takes her down his nice abs then belly button, he slows down at the rim of his boxers. Her fingers burrowed under the lace and down to his shaft.

Aerith gasps in surprize as to what Zack has done. She calls him quietly then suddenly snatches him with her own hand. Zack moans from the extra pressure given to him. Her hand held him tight,

"Oh. . .I've forgottened. . .how hard you get. . ."

She pumps him slowly at first, feeling his groin more intensively. Zack pursed his lips and groaned every few seconds, he then started to hiss when he felt her pump harder. Aerith felt every inch of him, he was dangerously hard and now he became wet as she slips her hand over his head with more speed.

Zack pulls her in and kisses her passionatly, he growls as their lips battled each other out, tongues clashing against each other. While she pumped him, Zack brought down his own hand and into her wet pussy. Aerith yelped in utter lust, Zack moaned. It's been a long time since he touched her there,

"Ahh, Aerith. Oh, you're fucking wet," His fingers nudged lightly on her tender lips, creating sounds of pure wetness. She moaned and sighed deeply as her head swayed onto his shoulder,"Zack," Aerith started to pump his groin at a faster pace this time. She could feel her underwear being pulled down.

* * *

><p><strong>She finaly woke up from her slumber,<strong>

Aerith searched around the room, her vision, blurry with tears and crust, making it seem impossible to search for him. She rubbed off the excess with one fist and looked about. Zack wasn't to be found. Immediatly she heard the sound of water echoing from the master bathroom.

Aerith left the warmth of the bed to cross the room and into the smaller annex.

* * *

><p><strong>Her body laid still on the master sized bed,<strong>

Both arms where held above her head, creating a more defining shape to her breasts. Legs seemed to be parted in just a generous amount, revealing her nicely trimmed, wet, woman hood. Her breathing was laboured.

Zack got off the matress for a moment to pull down his remaining garment. He couldn't take it anymore, seeing her like that, vulnerable and in heat just as much as he is. Her wanton appearance excited him dreadfully making his feelings towards her melt into a stream of lust, giving him length, so the garment must come off. He felt the small dropplets of pre-cum flick from his pulsating head as it was released from the strain of garment. His member swayed in the air as he climbed back onto bed. Aerith could now see everything that was his, well built muscles; pecs and biceps, all glistened from sweat that ran down his abs. Zack's abdomen was decorated with a tastefuly amount of pubic hair, it wraped around his groin and down to his hanging testicles.

"Oh, Zack," At the sight of his majestic body, Aerith couldn't help herself from keeping her hands away from her wet girl. Her two fingers made wet noises as they graze over her lips. Zack crawled onto Aerith, a few droplets of pre-cum fell from the head, then more, when the entire genital swayed. His hands where on the the matress, he bent over and kissed her passionatly, Aerith then welcomed him with opened arms that crossed behind his head, fingers now deep into his locks.

Zack lets go of the kiss, yet he continues to trace his lips on her body. At first her neck and jaw, then collar bone, follow by her breasts and her barely evident clevlage. His tongue then follows lead as saliva trails down her stomach and in her belly button, Aerith giggles then stops as Zack drowns her thighs with his lips.

He brings his eyes to Aeriths wet jewel.

Aerith, who has been watching him drown her in kisses soon realized his odd look.

With his middle and index finger, he gently nudged at Aerith, she moaned at his touch. Zack looks back at her,

"Aerith, you're so beautiful," she looks at him with dreamy eyes,

". . .even here,"

Zack sets himself down his image inches away from her, and as faster then light, his tongue digs deep within her. Aerith moaned, her breathing took a notch higher,

"Ah! Zack!"

He continued to lick her insides, the slurping sound that was formed can be heard from accross the room. It enlightened Zack very much, here he is eating her up and Aerith only moaned in response. He had both his index fingers open her lips even wider, giving him a greater range to slurp. His teeth being rubbed against her gave Aerith an entising feeling, her hands quickly latched on the back of Zack's hair, when he burrowed deep into her. His tongue now entered her, the ecstacy now filled her enormously. Her breathing becoming more laboured than usual, it became clear to Zack that she was enjoying it.

"Ahh. . . Zack . . .mhmm,"

Aerith gave a "ooh," sound when she climaxed. She laid her head back into the soft pillow, eyes closed, lips parted, the portrait of pleasure. Her hand eased on Zacks head, while he slurped the last bit of her juices, his tongued pulled back, leaving behind a trail of her fluids. Sitting up he watches her breasts rise then fall gently.

At this time now his rod became increasingly hard, it didn't sway when he crawled over to her. He kissed her jaw line, something was different. His body wanted her, very, very, badly. Then why doesn't he take her now? Why doesn't he jam inside her while she's still at her natural high?

"Aerith. . ."

". . .y-yeah. . .?"

". . .ready?"

"Do you. . .really care about me now?" she said awakening from her high.

"Of course, I always have."

"Then. . . yes."

Zack removes himself from her then matress. He started towards the cabinet in his room when Aerith called out to him,

"Don't!"

Zack turns to her in a questionable look. "Don't bother with a condom. I want to feel you."

Zack roboticaly walked back to Aerith, he sat right under her, with both his hands he gently parted her milky legs, he felt them, they're soom. "Aerith, warn me if I hurt you in anyway. . .okay?"

"Its okay," green eyes looking into Zack's, "I want you to take me, fuck me."

Zack ignored Aerith's choice of words, instead he held on to his throbbing member and placed its head near her wet opening. It touched her lips smooth like, Zack tensed at the feeling of wet surface touching his head. And with a swift movement, the head slid inside. Her lips hugged his groin tenderly,

"Ah. . .Zack. I can feel you coming in."

Zack grinned, taking it as a compliment. He continued to sink inside of Aerith, finding it hard for him to get in deeper, "Hmm. . .Aerith. . .fuck, you're so tight," Zack pulls out slowly, but not all the way, just so he could slam inside her once more with a faster pace. Aerith moaned, her arms crossed against her breasts, she looks heavenly at Zack's dick getting deep inside her pussy. A few more tries of thrusting in and pulling out, Zack's nine inch cock was finally inside her. He called out her name in ahissing manner, he gently started to move inside her.

"Ah. . .you're so big. . .I've lost getting used to you. . ."

Aeriths wet, hot cave gave Zack a form of weakness. He went foreward, just enough to lay his forehead on hers. Their sweat caused them to stick together.

_Fuck! She's so fucking good!_

Zack kisses her lips, "Ready. . .?" he tells her.

Aerith just nodds.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Please Review :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Her arms coil behind his neck, as Zack holds her by the left thigh and right thigh.<strong>

He thrust's deep inside her. The walls of her vagina were slick with her juices, making him thrust with a more rapid but sensible pace. As he slams inside her, the walls tightened their grip, giving a more pleasurable sense for both Zack and Aerith. His dick feeling the embrace, while Aerith felt him.

His thrusting continued to work their magic, pubes tickling the hood of Aerith delicates, now her breasts swayed up and down as he puhes inside her. His breathing rugh and laboured, so was Aerith's but with a more feminine touch. Suddenly he stops and pulls out of her. Aerith gave out a worried look and asked,

"Whats, huff, wrong?"

Zack looks at his wanton woman, "I want,huff, to try another position,"

"huff"

"If you want to,"

Aerith form a gentle smile, and nods. With that, Zack proceded on his next move, motioning her to lay on her stomach, her movements caused a stirr on the thick blankets. With both his strong hands, Zack took hold of her hips, bringing them higher. Aerith's naked butt hanged in the air, supported by her knees. She took hold of the pillow next to her and sets it under her arms, her body jumped as she felt her tight cheeks being grabbed then separated. Aerith gave an "ooh" sound as she felt a tongue lap on her pussy's lips. Zack retreats after he dips his tongue in her for the second time that night and prepares himself to penetrate her. He went inside her, she groaned and sighed, because this time he went in deeper than before.

He graoned as her walls clamped on him like a venus plant. His groin felt more and more stressed, immediatly he thrusts in and out of her. Aerith moaned as he takes her, soon his humping becomes more rapid. His hands take hold of both her sides,pulling her in for a more deeper piercing.

"Ooh. . .Zack. . .ah. . .do you hear it?"

Aerith meant the slippery and wet sounds that formed each time he slams her. She felt his dick hot in her body, including his heavy balls as they slapped her wet pussy.

"Zack. . .ah. . .I can feel. . .them. . .hmm."

"Ah, sorry. I just haven't fucked in a long time." he answered.

He continued to hump her, soon he felt her walls spasm with ecstacy.

"Aerith. . ."

The young woman moaned with a high pitched breath, her fingers clawed at the white pillow before her, knuckles turning white. Another dose of natural high took over her, she cummed as she rested on the pillow. But that didn't stop Zack. His thrusting performed much quicker, on the count of her newly formed juices.

Aerith felt weak and annoyed, she commanded Zack to stop. He did but dared not to pull out, so she pulled away from him herself. The feeling of his hard on being pulled out was delicious but at the same time, Aerith felt some relief.

"What's wrong?"he asked pretty worried.

She turns towards him still laying flat on her belly, his dick was still hard. "I've cummed twice. . .huff,"

"You tired?"

"Kind of. . ."

Zack sighs and lays aside Aerith, his arms were crossed behind his head, looking up at the ceiling, when suddenly, Aerith quickly got on top of him.

"Ugh. . .Aerith." Zack gasped, she laid on his muscled stomach. Her hands touched his pecs, squeezing his nipples, she formed a smile. No a grin. For the first time in a long time Zack saw Aerith and her seductive side. She massaged his chest with the palms of her hands, she giggles.

"You thought I was done for?" she bents over to him, brushing her lips over his. As she talked her breath grazed over Zack's upper lips and nose, "Zack, I feel fine. I just wanted to take over for a while," she sits back up.

Zack looks upon his mistress, "Why didn't you ask?"

Aerith giggled and said, "Now what fun would that be?"

She kisses him with her lips and tongue, trailing down to his collar bone, then superve pecs and abs. Leaving heickies on the way. Aerith stops as she looks down at his throbing member. Beads of cum drooled from its creased opening. Her fingers coiled the base of his penis, slowly she pumps him, up and down, his foreskin slips over the genitle. Zack became heated with pleasure, his arm crossed over his closed eyes, feeling the sense of pleasure even more. She then starts to pump him faster, more portions of semen fell from the opening and on to her hand. Zack moans as she gives him the best god dang hand job in the world.

She touched him every where, including his sack. Now her lips touched the tip of his memeber. Zack tenses as she engulfs him with her mouth. "Ah. . .fuck. . ." he hisses. She sucks his dick with tremendous amount of slurping, she tastes his cum and hers. Tongue lapping on the vein that throbed, her eyes glare at Zack, she couldn't see his face, just his arm.

Aerith's tongue then licks the head like a vanilla ice cream cone, the tip of her tongue presses deep into Zack's small hole. He breaths in deep, his free hand quickly takes hold of Aerith's small head making her deep throat him. She did, if it could, it would have already tickled her stomach.

Like a spout Zack came, his chest growld and gave his entire seed into Aerith. She nearly gagged the fluids out of her system, instead she releases his penis and swallows thw white liquid tentively. Zack moans at the sight of hid woman eating him up. Aerith smiles lightfuly, then giggles as Zack pulls her down under him. Knees over his shoulders, hands deep into his locks, cock in pussy. Zack thrusts his member repeatedly into Aerith, while she moans hystericaly. Missionary style.

The bed creake with igh definition as the two went at it. At first it was missionary, then doggie style, followed by backwards cowgirl, and eventually setting back into missionary.

Zack continued his work for more than fifteen minutes, suddenly an enticing feeling developed in his grion.

"Ugh. . .Aerith. . .I. . .I'm. . .gonna. . .ah. . .come. . ."

"Ah. . .me. . .too."

Zack's pace grew by the second as his pleasure increased. Aerith's head swung back into the pillow, eyes rolled upwards under ivory lids, lips slightly parted.

And then. . .

"Ah!" She released her juices onto Zack for the third time that night, taking up the rest of her energy. Her fingers untightened Zack's locks and fell to her sides. She lay limp, eye lids half closed as Zack continued to hump her.

Zack's body almost reached its limit. His muscles ached, sweat running down his face, neck, and chest. But most importantly his cock was about to make its one last move. First he takes one good look at Aerith, covered in heickies, candy lips parted, breasts defeating gravity, she was beautiful.

"Ugh! Shit!"

Zack said as the one thing that gave him length soon flowed out of him. His semen spilled inside Aerith, filling her with warmth in her belly. She moaned under closed eyes. Zack pulls out of her quickly, grabbing the base of his cock, jerking its last fue drops of come onto Aerith belly.

He was done. His testosterone levels soon plummeted and so did his body. Landing stomack first onto the matress, right next to Aerith.

". . .Zack?"

". . .huff. . .yeah. . .I'm okay. . .huff,"

Aerith smiles her angelic smile as she moves towards Zack side. She took his head and placed it on top of her was breathing heavily as he gets his hand to grab hold of Aerith's. Slowly he takes one look at her,

"Aerith. . .marry me,"

Aerith stares at Zack too tired to look away, but not enough to stop the tears and laughter from coming.

"Yes. . ."

He uses his last bit of strenght to kiss her. After that was done, Aerith comforts him to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Zack turns to his left and notices the naked woman before him.<strong>

"Hey," he says.

"Good mornin',"she says still wiping away the crust.

Zack takes her in for an embrace. Gladly Aerith coiled her arms around his neck. They both felt their hearts beating, one beating after the other, in harmony. Aerith looks up and kisses his chin.

"Boy or Girl?"

Zack was confused,"What?"

"What do you want to have first?"

". . .Oh!"

He smiles his charming smile,"Well, lets see now, I want a-"

A memorable ringing tune came into play. It sounded like its comming from a pair formal pants that Zack left behind last night. He lets go of Aerith, their skin both very sticky from sweat and other bodly fluids that took some time to set apart. Zack bents over to reach the phone in a pocket. He fliped it open and saw the phone number placed on the screen.

It was unknown, but still, "Hello?"

"H-hello?"

". . .Who's this?"

". . .um. . .we met at the restaurant yesterday. . ."

"Oh I did? I'm sorry, who are you again?"

". . .the . . ."

Zack could barely hear the last remark the woman on the other line spoke about. It was too late to ask about i agian though, she hung up. Leaving a confused, sticky man.

"Sigh. . .this feels good."

Zack turns towards the human wash. Aerith was already bathing herself, the hot water dampted her chestnut hair, making it cascade over her hips. Zack smiles as she motions him in with one curled finger.

The young man steps in, forgeting about the strange call about the woman in the restaurant-whatever, and now focused on a more important topic.

His fiance. A wedding. Possible children. And a love rejoiced.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: DANG THAT WAS MIGHTY LONG! I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED IT! :)<strong>


End file.
